Companion
They suck.. Companions cannot attack or be attacked in the normal sense, however, will kill critters, will battle each other, and "will fight other fighting robot companions", a PvP game within the game. Companions have a small hidden amount of health and can be killed by the pet swimming in lava, standing on fires, or other environmental means of damage. You can own as many companions as you like. Each one you acquire is added to the pets section of your character sheet. The Blood Parrot, spawned from the , and the Coyote Spirit, spawned from , are exceptions and are summoned from the corresponding item. These are both items of apparel of some value in their own right, and having the item of apparel disappear when the pet is spawned would not be a welcome change. Because these two pets spawn differently than the other companions, they are not currently counted toward the pet achievements. Peddlefeet, when spawned by being shot with a , is also an exception and does not count toward the pet achievements. You can only have one companion out at a time, and summoning another one replaces the one that's already out. Once summoned, companions will attempt to accompany your player character as you move about the game world. Some appear to be better at this than others. Jumping down from an elevated location will often send a companion off on a circuitous route to reach your new location. If your companion gets left behind, it may catch up and reappear, but may have to be re-summoned. There is no penalty for re-summoning. (The Tiny Snowman is stationary, and will not follow you.) If you are teleported or use any form of transportation that reloads the environment your companion disappears and has to be re-summoned. The only ship or zeppelin that doesn't is the ship between Teldrassil and Darkshore, and the zeppelin between Orgrimmar and Thunder Bluff. If you log out your companion disappears and has to be re-summoned during your next session. While some companions can only be purchased by certain factions, most vended companions and many dropped companions can be traded at Auction Houses. Companions obtained through quests are bind on pickup and cannot be sold. Pets you learn how to summon cannot be learned again, so you are prevented from owning duplicate pets. Also, for some reason, most companions have 42 hit points. Game considerations Though intended to be a cosmetic accessory, companions have some impact on the game. A projects a "Disgusting Aura" when it accompanies its owner. The aura reduces the owner's defense and all resistances by 20, and colors its owner green as if the owner were poisoned. Companions do not stealth. If your character uses stealth, your companion will reveal your presence. *In PvP, companions will reveal your location to opponents. **A can reveal your location to your party, and will be invisible to your opponent (unless they are inebriated). **During and shortly after the Love is in the Air seasonal event, can be shot at your opponents to mark them with a Peddlefeet companion. *In PvE, mobs do not notice companions, so having one can be useful to indicate your location to party members. Flying pets of any sort can sometimes interfere with clicking to target. This affects the pet owner, PvP opponents, and even party members desiring to buff or heal the pet owner. This is not normally a significant problem, but in the midst of frantic PvP combat, the interference can be noticeable. The will vend several items to its owner. One of these, , is designed for being used in combat (but see , the impact is minor). The other items are a set of costume items with no stats that allow you to dress up as an ethereal, a ball that can be played with in-game (there are others, such as ), , which will transform a non-combat pet into a fleshbeast, and , a conjured alcoholic beverage. Achievements * grants 10 achievement points when you obtain a vanity pet. * grants 20 achievement points (and replaces 'Can I Keep Him?') when you collect 15 unique vanity pets. * grants 30 achievement points (and replaces 'Plenty of Pets') when you collect 25 unique vanity pets. * grants 40 achievement points (and replaces 'Plethora of Pets') and a is mailed to you when you collect 50 unique vanity pets. * grants 50 achievement points (and replaces 'Shop Smart, Shop Pet...Smart'), and a is mailed to you when you collect 75 unique vanity pets (Added in Patch 3.0.8) * grants 10 achievement points and a is mailed to you when you have grouped with 100 random people for WOTLK Heroic Dungeons. You must finish dungeons. As noted above, the Blood Parrot (see ) and the Coyote Spirit (see ) are spawned from items rather than learned, and are not currently counted toward the pet achievements. Similarly, the created by engineers remains an item due to its cooldown characteristics. Temporary companions There are companions that can be acquired for a time that aren't normally regarded as companions, but pretty much do the same thing as permanent companions. Many of these are in the context of a quest. Some examples are the orphans for Children's Week, Peddlefeet from the , Nass from . None of these count toward the pet count achievements. When a temporary companion is spawned your current companion is despawned. Note: The might appear to be a temporary companion, but will draw aggro like a combat pet, even though it does not fight. Horde exclusive companions These companions are only available to the Horde, although they can be sold to Alliance players through the use of Neutral Auction Houses. Vendor * – , Orgrimmar, ** Can be bought by either faction from , Stormspire, Netherstorm, * – Xan'tish, Orgrimmar, * – Xan'tish, Orgrimmar, * – , Thunderbluff, * – , Undercity, ** Can be bought by either faction from Dealer Rashaad, Stormspire, Netherstorm, * – , Fairbreeze Village, * – Jilanne, Fairbreeze Village, * – Jilanne, Fairbreeze Village, Others * (formerly Maine Coon) - Drops only from Alliance-friendly NPCs. Alliance exclusive companions These companions are only available to the Alliance, although they can be sold to Horde players through the use of neutral Auction Houses. Vendor * – , Elwynn Forest, * – Donni Anthania, Elwynn Forest, * – Donni Anthania, Elwynn Forest, * – Donni Anthania, Elwynn Forest, * – , Stormwind, , limited quantity (1) * – , Dun Morogh, * – , Darnassus, * – Shylenai, Darnassus, * – , The Exodar, * – Sixx, The Exodar, * – Sixx, The Exodar, Others * – Quest Reward from (Bind on Pickup) (With creativity, and especially with Alliance cooperation, the Horde could loot this quest) ** Patch 3.1.0 – Quest became available for the Horde, through their own NPC. * – Quest Reward from (Bind on Pickup) ** Patch 3.1.1 – This pet became a drop from Feralas Sprite Darters for Horde. (The Sprite Darters are friendly for Alliance) * – Quest Reward from (Bind on Pickup) ** Patch 4.0.3 The quest became available after Azeroth's landscape changed. *** Horde may purchase this companion from vendor Apothecary Furrows in Darkshore. Neutral companions These companions are available to members of both factions, either via neutral vendors, quest rewards, as a rare drop from mobs, or created through the Engineering profession. Parrots * – , Booty Bay, * – Narkk, Booty Bay, ** Can also be bought from , Stormspire, Netherstorm * – Drop from Defias Pirates in The Deadmines * – Drop from Bloodsail pirates in Stranglethorn Vale * – Quest Reward from in Stranglethorn Vale * – Quest Reward from in Terokkar Forest Crocolisks * – BoP Quest Reward from in Terokkar Forest (Fishing Daily) * – BoP Quest Reward from in Terokkar Forest (Fishing Daily) * – BoP Quest Reward from in Terokkar Forest (Fishing Daily) * – BoP Quest Reward from in Terokkar Forest (Fishing Daily) Frogs * – , Darkmoon Faire, * – Flik, Darkmoon Faire, , limited quantity (1) * – BoP Quest Reward from (Darkmoon Faire Only) * – BoP Random drop when used on frogs at Zul'Aman Dragon whelplings * – Drops from level 23-27 Dragonkin in the Wetlands * – Drops from level 35-36 Dragonkin in the Swamp of Sorrows * – Drops from level 41-43 Dragonkin in the Badlands and Dustwallow Marsh * – Drops from level 50-54 Dragonkin in Azshara Mechanical * – Engineering Created, learned from * – Quest Reward from **(Note: Not to be confused with which is very much a battle companion) * – Engineering Created, schematic is a world drop from high level mobs, possibly dragons * – Engineer Created; schematic drops from various mobs in Gnomeregan * – Engineer Created; schematic drops from Mekgineer Thermaplugg in Gnomeregan * – Engineer Created; schematic is a Quest Reward from * – Engineer Created; schematic is a world drop from high level mobs and instances **(Note: Will fight other fighting robot companions) **This pet is not learned, and will remain in the inventory when used. It does not count towards pet achievements. Others * – , Thousand Needles, * – Drop * – Drop from in the Deadmines ** Can also be bought from , Stormspire, Netherstorm, * , a skunk, is mailed to you when you complete . * – Quest Reward from * – Quest Reward from * – , Stormspire, Netherstorm, * – , Stormspire, Netherstorm, * – Drop * – Dealer Rashaad, Stormspire, Netherstorm, ** Can also be bought from , Undercity * – Dealer Rashaad, Stormspire, Netherstorm, ** Can also be bought from , Orgrimmar * — Random reward from a very rare Fishing drop named * – Dealer Rashaad, Stormspire, Netherstorm, * – Dealer Rashaad, Stormspire, Netherstorm, * – , Terokkar Forest (Exalted with Sha'tari Skyguard and ) * – Drop from in Magisters' Terrace * – , Zangarmarsh (Exalted with Sporeggar and 30 Glowcaps) * – Dropped from Prince during the Scourge Invasion. No longer available. * – in Dragonblight or in Howling Fjord (Exalted with Kalu'ak and ) * – Random chance from * – Random chance from * – Random chance from * – Random chance from * – Rare fishing drop from Dalaran Sewers. * – in Dalaran (BoP) * – Obtained from after you complete . * – This is mailed to you when you complete . * – This is mailed to you when you complete . * – Purchasable from or in Dalaran, Holiday companions These companions are only available when certain seasonal events are underway. Feast of Winter Veil These companions are available as gifts during the Feast of Winter Veil event, and can be kept and traded all year round. * – Present Reward * – Present Reward * – Present Reward * – Present Reward * – Present Reward (BoP) **(Note: Will fight other Clockwork Rocket Bots) Love is in the Air This companion is available as a received item during the Love is in the Air event. * – BoP Event Reward - permanent training to summon, but cannot be traded to other characters. * – BoP Event Reward - creates a Peddlefeet companion for another player, once per consumable arrow. **The companion is the same, by either method. **Receiving Peddlefeet by the second method does not count toward the pet achievements, since the skill to summon Peddlefeet is not learned. ***Giving ten Peddlefeet companions to other players by shooting them with the Silver Shafted Arrows has its own event achievement, . **This second method of obtaining Peddlefeet is limited to around two weeks after the Love is in the Air event, depending on when the Silver Shafted Arrow (duration of 10 days) is looted from the container. ***Most of the arrows are used up quickly, so a more realistic limit is "while the event is in progress". Noblegarden * - a rare drop from or sold by Noblegarden Merchants and Noblegarden Vendors during Noblegarden for Noblegarden Chocolates. Children's Week These companions are available as quest rewards during the Children's Week event, but cannot be traded to other characters. * – BoP Quest Reward * – BoP Quest Reward * – BoP Quest Reward * – BoP Quest Reward * – BoP Quest Reward * – BoP Quest Reward * – BoP Quest Reward * – BoP Quest Reward Midsummer Fire Festival * – BoP, purchased with 350 ; Midsummer Fire Festival * – drop; Lord Ahune * – found inside ; Lord Ahune 2010 (low chance) The Spirit of Competition * Asian dragon – BoP Battleground Reward during the 2008 Spirit of Competition event. Brewfest This companion is available as a BoP quest reward during the Brewfest event. * – BoP , Brewfest, Europe: sold for US: quest reward from / * – BoP, purchased with 100 Hallow's End This companion is available as a rare BoP drop during the Hallow's End event. * – BoP Drop Obscure companions Collector's Edition These companions are only available to players who bought the Collector's Edition of the game. They are not tradeable in any way. Players may only choose one companion, but each character on the same account can choose a different companion. As the item is bound to your account, it is now possible to have all three on one character. * * * Burning Crusade: Collector's Edition These companions are only available to players that purchase the Collector's Edition of the Burning Crusade expansion pack. Only European players are able to obtain both companions for each character. * * (European only) Wrath of the Lich King: Collector's Edition This companion is only available to players that purchase the Collector's Edition of the Wrath of the Lich King expansion pack. * StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty Collector's Edition This companion is only available to players that purchase the StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty Collector's Edition. * BlizzCon The Murky companion is only available to people who attended the BlizzCon event and worked on both US and European realms. Another baby murloc was made available to European players through conventions and competitions. * (BlizzCon) * (European events) * (BlizzCon 2009) Arena Tournament The Murkimus the Gladiator pet was given to all players who entered the 2009 Arena Tournament and played at least 200 rated arena matches with a 3v3 arena team. * World of Warcraft Trading Card Game Available only to those players who receive a rare "loot" card in the World of Warcraft Trading Card Game. * * * * * Blizzard Worldwide Invitational * (appears to be only valid on Korean servers) * The Spirit of Competition * blue and purple Chinese dragon – Reward available only in China, and only during the 2008 Summer Olympics Spirit of Competition event. There were samples of this companion in the Ironforge and Orgrimmar battle rooms during the 2008 Summer Olympics. On EU and US servers, this appears to have been due to a bug, and the item does not appear to even have a valid item id in the US and EU. China-Only Giveaway * a housecat made of jade. Given out to players on Chinese realms who logged in between October 19th and November 24th 2009. Grants the Feat of Strength . Korea-Only Giveaway * a housecat made of onyx. Given out through the mail to players on Korean realms as part of a promotion. Grants the Feat of Strength . World of Warcraft Anniversary Pets Mailed to all players as gifts for WoW's 4th and 5th anniversaries, one to every character. These pets bind to account, do not disappear once learned, and can be kept so that any new character can learn them by mailing one from an older character that has the item. * - 2008 * - 2009 Mountain Dew Promotion Available via the Mountain Dew Choose Your Side promotion website by redeeming using a Battle.net account. Available only from June 9, 2009 - August 20, 2009. * (US only) Battle.net Account Conversion Mailed as a thank-you gift, first sent on Oct. 15, 2009, to all early adopters of converting their World of Warcraft accounts to Battle.net accounts, before Nov. 11, 2009 (Nov. 12, 2009 for EU Realms). * Blizzard Authenticator Activiation Sent as a thank you for linking a Blizzard Authenticator to your account. * Blizzard Pet Store, Limited Time First available for purchase on Feb. 22, 2010 for a limited time, are two new plush toys: the Gryphon Hatchling and Wind Rider Cub. These toys come with a matching "BONUS In-game Companion" of the same name, via a loot code card. The companions are Account-bound and are not faction-based. * * The Blizzard Pet Store Some pets are available exclusively through purchase from the Blizzard Pet Store. (US/EU) * * * Consolidated table WoW Classic Burning Crusade Wrath of the Lich King As of patch 3.0.9, there are 108 non-combat pets in the game. Gallery Image:Ammen Vale Lashling.jpg| Image:Ancona Chicken.jpg| Image:Argent Gruntling.jpg| Image:Argent Squire.jpg| Image:Azure whelp.jpg| Image:Babyblizzardbear.JPG| Image:Bananas.jpg| Image:BlackKingsnake.jpg| Image:Black Tabby.jpg| Image:Blood Parrot.jpg| Image:BlueDragonhawkHatchling.jpg| Image:Blue moth.jpg| Image:Bombay.jpg| Image:BrownRabbit.jpg| Image:Brown Snake.jpg| Image:Chuck.jpg| Image:Rocket Bot.jpg| Image:Cobra Hatchling.jpg| Image:Cockatiel.png| Image:Cockroach.jpg| Image:Competitor's Souvenir.jpg| Image:Cornish rex.jpg| Image:Crashin' Thrashin' Robot.jpg| Image:CrimsonSnake.png| Image:RedWhelpling.png| Image:DarkWhelpling.png| Image:GreenOoze.png| Image:Dragon Kite.jpg| Image:Dun Morogh Cub.jpg| Image:Durotar Scorpion.jpg| Image:Egbert.jpg| Image:Elwynn Lamb.jpg| Image:EmeraldWhelpling.png| Image:Enchanted Broom.jpg| Image:Ethereal Soul-Trader.jpg| Image:GreenHelper.jpg| Image:CapturedFirefly.png| Image:Frosty.png| Image:Ghostly Skull.jpg| Image:Giant Sewer Rat.jpg| Image:Goblin Weather Machine - Prototype 01-B.jpg| Image:Golden dragonhawk hatchling.jpg| Image:Great Horned Owl.jpg| Image:GreenWingMacaw.png| Image:Murky.png| Image:Hawk Owl.jpg| Image:HippogryphHatchling.jpg| Image:HyacinthMacaw.png| Image:Jubling.jpg| Image:Familiar.jpg| Image:MechanicalToad.jpg| Image:LilSmokey.png| Image:Little Fawn.jpg| Image:Lucky.jpg| Image:Lurky.png| Image:Crawdad.jpg| Image:ManaWyrmling.jpg| Image:MetalChicken.png| Image:MechanicalSquirrel.png| Image:Mechanopeep.jpg| Image:Mini diablo.png| Image:Smallpet-Miniwing.jpg| Image:Mojo.png| Image:Mr_Chilly.JPG| Image:Mrwiggles200x200.jpg| Image:Muckbreath.jpg| Image:Mulgore Hatchling.jpg| Image:Armored murloc.jpg| Image:MurkyPet.jpg| Image:Nether Ray Fry.jpg| Image:NetherWhelp.png| Image:OrangeTabby.png| Image:PandaSit.png| Image:Elekk Training Collar.jpg| Image:Peddlefeet.png| Image:Pengu.jpg| Image:PhoenixHatchling.jpg| Image:Prairie Dog.jpg| Image:Proto-Drake Whelp.jpg| Image:Red dragonhawk hatchling.jpg| Image:Redmothpet.jpg| Image:Rocket Chicken.jpg| Image:Sen'jin Fetish.jpg| Image:Senegal.jpg| Image:Siamese.jpg| Image:Silver dragonhawk hatchling.jpg| Image:Silver Tabby.jpg| Image:Sinister Squashling.jpg| Image:Willy.jpg| Image:SmolderwebHatchling.jpg| Image:Snarly.jpg| Image:Snowshoe Rabbit.jpg| Image:SpeedyTurtle.png| Image:Gold Medallion.jpg| Image:Spirit of Summer.jpg| Image:Sprite Darter Hatchling.jpg| Image:Stinker.jpg| Image:Teldrassil Sproutling.jpg| Image:Tickbird Hatchling.jpg| Image:SnowmanExclaim.png| Image:Tiny Sporebat.jpg| Image:PetBombling.png| Image:Tirisfal Batling.jpg| Image:Muckbreath.jpg| Image:TranquilYeti.png| Image:TreeFrog.png| Image:Tyrael-WWI.jpg| Image:Batling.jpg| Image:Chicken.png| Image:Whiskers.JPG| Image:WhiteKitten.png| Image:White moth.jpg| Image:White Tickbird Hatchling.jpg| Image:Reindeer.png| Image:RedHelper.jpg| Image:Wolpertinger.png| Image:WoodFrog.png| Image:WorgPup.jpg| Image:Yellow Moth.jpg| Image:ZerglingPet.jpg| Image:Core Hound Pup.jpg| Image:Mini Thor.jpg| Bugs Patch 3.0.2, Oct 14, 2008, introduced the companion inventory item, the container, as a charged item with a single charge that spawns the companion in your pets section. After the patch was introduced, all existing pet items (i.e. those in the mail, in your bags, in the bank, etc.) were disallowed from being put up for auction. The auction system would see the pet items as "an item with charges used" and would not post them. These items are still usable, but simply may not be auctioned. New pet items created after the patch, by purchasing from a vendor or receiving as loot, may be auctioned as before. API As of patch 3.0.2, a number of companion-related functions have been added to the World of Warcraft API, chief among them GetNumCompanions() and CallCompanion(). Patch changes , , , and . }} External links Category:Companions Category:Game terms Category:Vanity